Christmas Eve's Question
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Arthur get's invited out for a drink with Eames where Eames asks him a question that he can't help but answer truthfully.


Part One of the series-

Not a Time for Endings but for Beginnings

* * *

><p>"Oh darling where's your Christmas spirit?"<p>

"It died as I turned green and became the Grinch. Now Mr. Eames I trust you have the papers I asked of you?"

Eames sighed as he handed over the papers that Arthur was asking for. It was Christmas Eve and everyone on the team had taken the night off. Well everyone but Arthur it seemed.

"Darling I mean it, why are you working right now? You should be out enjoying yourself. Maybe getting drunk and making off with some hot redhead or something."

The glare that Arthur sent Eames was pretty impressive but it didn't faze him much. Eames had known Arthur for almost two years now and in all that time he hadn't seen so much as a piece of hair out of place on the man.

Eames could almost believe that Arthur was born in a suit.

"Come on darling. Here how about this, you come with me to get a drink and tomorrow I promise I'll shorten out all your paper work out myself."

Arthur was silent for a minute, then… "I want you to also buy my lunch tomorrow."

Eames pretended to be put out and agreed with reluctance, inside though he was jumping for joy. Finally he'd gotten Arthur to agree to go out with him and it didn't matter if Arthur didn't think of this as a date…because Eames did and that was all that mattered at the moment.

If Arthur could see into Eames thoughts at the moment he would have retracted his agreement to go instantly.

It was a good thing for Eames that even though Arthur could go into Eames's mind he couldn't read his thoughts outside the PASIV device.

"So where are we going Eames? If it's far then I'll just as well stay back and get some work done."

"It's not far darling. Just two blocks away. I found it a few days ago when I was sent out for lunch."

Arthur hummed and wrapped his suit jacket closer to his body. The day was ending and evening was rapidly approaching. He had no idea what made his agree to Eames request for a drink. If asked he would pled temporary insanity or maybe some sort of small Christmas cheer. But he hadn't been able to say no to Eames' face when he had asked earlier and truthfully he hadn't wanted to stay in the warehouse alone while everyone else was celebrating. The rest of the team where taking today off instead of Christmas because they were doing the job itself on Christmas. It was the easiest time to get to the mark.

Arthur really didn't even have any work that needed to be done on the job, the papers he'd been working on was some updating on everyone's fake identities and credentials and now he wouldn't even have to do it thanks to Eames volunteering his services.

Arthur's face heated up as the thought of Eames volunteering his services decided to turn dirty on him.

"You alright love? Your face has gone all red…the pub is just ahead of us if you're cold."

Arthur pushed down his blush and just nodded his head and walked faster. The faster they get there the faster they could get a drink and the faster Arthur can get back to his hotel room to masturbate the dirty thoughts right out of him.

Eames just shot Arthur a confused look but kept pace with him as they arrived at the small Irish pub.

Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"Really Mr. Eames? The Irish? I would have thought that you would have dragged me off to some dim, dirty bar for fish and chips. Isn't that's what British pubs are like?"

Eames quickly got defensive. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"Well there aren't any good British pubs around here, pet. And no British pubs aren't like that at all. But despite my pride as a citizen of Great Britain I have to say that this place has a nice atmosphere-"

"Eames…EAMES! Its fine I was just teasing. Let's just go in so we can get something to drink to warm up. It's getting really cold out, I wouldn't be surprised if it starts to snow later tonight."

Eames blushed slightly and held the door open so they could go inside.

As soon as they were seated Arthur took the time to let his gaze wander around. Eames had been right, the atmosphere was quite nice and cozy. There were Christmas decorations all over but it was tastefully done and the lightening in the pub was between bright and dim, easy on the eyes as it were.

They had decided to grab themselves a booth instead of going to the bar area, just to give them more privacy. There weren't many other customers but they didn't feel up to socializing with others. Well Arthur didn't and maybe Eames caught on to that fact because he didn't protest when Arthur had decided against the stools.

A sweet looking waitress came by to get their order. Eames ordered a whiskey and Arthur a Guinness.

They got their drinks quickly enough and sat there in silence as they drank their respected drinks.

When Eames' whiskey glass was half gone he put it down and addressed Arthur for the first time since coming into the pub.

"So Arthur darling…it's been two years now since we've meet correct?"

"If you're asking if it's been two years since you messed up the Mortaze Job then no, it's not been two years. It's been 21 months 3 weeks 2 days since that unfortunate day I blindly accepted that job."

Eames was silent for a moment as his mouth was gaping in shock.

"Darling….are you sure you don't have the hours and minutes and possibly seconds memorized as well?"

Arthur just shot him a glare and turned his eyes to his drink. His mouth began moving as he murmured to himself.

It was so quiet that Eames almost missed it but choking on his drink he listened in disbelief.

"…thirty-nine…forty...forty-one…"

"Arthur!"

Arthur just smirked at Eames but it was diminished by the full on blush on the man's face.

Eames just laughed and drank the rest of his drink, Arthur following his example.

"So Eames was there a point in you talking about when we first meet?"

"Hmm? Oh right! Yes there was thank you darling."

Arthur waited for a second and when nothing more was said Arthur huffed in annoyance.

"So?"

"Well it's like this Arthur, I've been flirting with you for two years…sorry 21 months now and I'm still in the dark about if you want to have sex with me…or anything with me to be honest."

Arthur had been taking a drink from his beer when Eames had started to talk. Not three seconds later it was coming back up his nose.

"Shit! Ow! Damnit Eames! You…"

Eames jumped up from his side of the table and held a table cloth to Arthur's face.

"Sorry darling, I should have waited until you swallowed."

The red on Arthur's face wasn't entirely from the burn in his throat and nose.

When the burn began to subdue Arthur pushed Eames hand away from his face. Eames slowly went back to his own seat. The worry in his eyes as plain as day.

"I'm fine stop worrying. Now to answer your question…which I can't believe you just asked me!"

Arthur nearly growled at Eames' smirk.

"If you're asking me if I'm physically attracted to you then yes I am. If I was a less controlled man I would have jumped your parsley wearing ass the moment we first meet!"

Now it was Eames turn to choke on his drink. Arthur ignored Eames and continues to talk.

"So to your answer yes I would love to have sex with you. But that doesn't mean I will."

"B-but why! If you want it and I certainly want it…then what's stopping you from dragging me off into the dark?"

Arthur sighed and stood up, picking up his glass he finished his drink quickly and sat it back down on the table. He looked Eames in the eye and softly said. "The reason Mr. Eames that I won't sleep with you is because if I do I risk falling in love with you and having my heart broken. I'm not that strong of a man as you like to think. I won't chance that. Now then I apologize but it's getting a late and I should be going. Merry Christmas Mr. Eames."

Arthur walked quickly away before Eames had a chance to talk back. He opened the door and stepped out into the cold street. The first few flicks of snow coming down onto him and the ground. Heaving a sigh he slowly walked down the street towards his hotel, he didn't feel like going back to the warehouse to work, he just wanted to sleep the night away and try to forget about the man named Eames.

Eames sat in the chair as he watched Arthur walk out of the pub. He slumped in his seat and stared into his empty glass then turned his gaze to the empty seat in front of him.

"Oh love…I'm afraid it's far too late for that. I'm already well on my way to loving you and if I'm not mistaken you're already half-way into loving me as well."

Eames just sighed in sorrow and waved the waitress over to order another drink. It was going to be a long lonely night indeed.


End file.
